Session Border Controllers (SBCs) were introduced to replace back-to-back media gateway pairs allowing native Internet Protocol (IP) interconnects between endpoints located in packets switched networks. SBCs provide a variety of functions including managing signaling for a multimedia session. Conventionally, a centralized processor in a router or other network device running the SBC service manages connections used for exchanging the signaling between the endpoints.
With the continuing evolution of router architecture additional distributed processing elements that are capable of off-loading tasks from the centralized processor (which may become a bottleneck for router performance) have become available. For example, line cards may include one or more processing entities that can offload management from the centralized processor.
Currently available load balancing techniques are not adequate to maximize utilization of these available distributed processing elements during management of signaling. In addition, certain currently available load balancing techniques that attempt to utilize these additional processing elements require modification of endpoint functionality. The disclose that follows solves this and other problems.